I Can't Explain Myself, I'm Afraid
by 12midnight92
Summary: Finn's forced to leave the comfort of his Call Of Duty to pick up his step brother Kurt from Dalton. It hasn't been the same since his break up with Rachel, but he's moved on. But life decides that no, Finn Hudson, your struggle does not end there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First Attempts are always hard. Please be kind and review so that I can better my writing. Good and Bad reviews welcomed. And yes this is indeed some Glee slash, and double yes, this is in fact some Winn (Finn/Wes). If don't like, don't read. And remember, I do not own Glee, and if i did, there would be a spin off of Klaine in New York, sharing a living space with Finchel.

Dalton Academy is old, thinks one Finn Hudson, driving into the visitor parking near the dormitory area.

Its Friday, and although he much rather be Pwning fools on the Xbox 360 that he recently purchased new state of the art, 100 dollar headphones for (they had been on sale), he is here; At Dalton Academy. And an hour and a half away from his home and said Xbox 360.

He's already frustrated, becoming more so as the parking lot seems to lack any spaces. 'Why the hell are there so many people here for?' he thinks, 'don't they know it's a Friday?'.

Eventually finding a space, with where it seems like miles away from what he remembers to be Kurt's dorm building, he shifts the gear to park.

His phone vibrates, the little LCD screen flashing that he'd received a text from one Kurt Hummel.

_Where are you, Finn Hudson?_

Finn struggles with the keypad, swearing under his breath about small buttons and discrimination against big fingers.

_Parked. Where r u?_

Instead of another text, the phone begins to ring violently, demanding attention.

Careful not to end the call, as he knows he does at times because his iphone totally sucks, he answers, "Hey".

"Uh, do you think you could wait for a few minutes more?" asks the soft voice instead of a greeting.

Finn frowns, "Why do you need-" but his question dies at the realization that Kurt is giggling. Oh, and not just giggling, but whispering at someone Finn assumes to be Blaine to "stop or he might hear".

"Kurt?" he tries again meekly.

"Thanks Finn, I'll be out in a few. My bags-" and there's more giggling, "bags are by my door. Be a doll and get them".

And before Finn can even protest because, 'dude, I didn't say yes', the phone call ends, leaving Finn to stare horrified at the iphone screen. Because as much as he's okay with his little brother being gay and all, and even having a boyfriend who he's all lovey dovey with; Finn can't help but be disgusted at the fact that his little innocent brother, with the baby face and soft voice, is getting some from the Anderson kid.

And sweet grilled cheesus, his brothers having sex. 'Burt's gonna kill you' says the small voice in his head. But he ignores it because Burt doesn't know it's happening and he's not going to snitch. As much as it bothers him to know that Kurt's having sex. He also knows that he's no saint because there was that one time with Santana, and Quinn is less of a prude now that they are dating and totally lets him touch her boobs even if it is over the clothes.

He decides to be a good sport. Kurt had been helpful enough to help Bieberize him that one time that Glee went through the brief case of Bieber fever.

And with a huff, because being a good sport doesn't mean he isn't annoyed, he grabs his letterman jacket off the back seat and leaves his car behind, beginning the long walk down the path of overarching trees.

A/N This chapter would have been longer, but I wanted to upload now. Plus, I'm hoping to write two stories at one. A possible Purt or Furt.

Reviews, good and bad are welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay here's an update. Last chapter was really short, and this ones a bit longer but not as long as I normally would do. PLease read and review. They are crack to an authors soul. And Again, I do not own glee.

It's been about an hour, Finn realizes, cutting across trees and pushing past branches because the path had looked welcoming and was obviously man-made due to the pavement. So it must have led somewhere.

And even though he had driven past Kurt's dorm earlier, he had wanted to have somewhat of an adventure. So being the leader-type person he always pride himself in being, he decided, a small adventure/detour wouldn't hurt.

'I mean, Kurt was totally getting it on.' Finn thinks.

He had wanted to stall his arrival to Kurt door as much as possible because if Kurt and Blaine were doing the deed, he didn't want to accidently over hear anything.

At some point through the excursion though, the path had started feeling endless. And whenever he considered walking back to the where he came from, he simply argued that the exit was probably getting closer. Only he never got there.

Instead there he was now cutting across the forest, straying from the original path because in Call of Duty taking short cuts through stuff was always the best idea to get to the flag first. And Call of Duty was pretty realistic in Finn's opinion. Real army guys even played it.

He continues pushing past branches, tripping only once and scuffing his jeans. He ignores the pain, continuing because he had to reach a somewhere and the slight anxiety about being lost and never found seems to override any pain.

Branches start becoming less and less, as well as all the oversized roots that threaten to trip Finn's feet. And the light. In his slight state of mania he had forgotten what sunlight looked like and it had been getting darker.

But he sees light. And when he finally sees the sight of brick, he thinks 'Dalton', and closes his eyes, bolting toward salvation.

In his excitement, he forgets about his height and the danger of running into a branch. And a branch meets his forehead, causing Finn to tumble backward. This pain, unlike the minor scruffs from tripping, sears through his thought and he screams incoherently. But it was a quick pain, and after blinking enough times to make all the black spots in his vision go away he attempts to stand.

"When did I get on the floor?" he mumbles, finding balance against the tree that most likely attacked him. The murderous branch lay before Finns feet, he glares at it. Half-glaring because he's angry and frustrated, and wants to go home. And half-glaring because it helps his vision focus.

Not that he can focus much because he suddenly feels incredibly tired. The black gaps in his vision were gone though, and he knows he must continue. So when he feels enough of himself to use motor skills, he begins to take wary steps towards the building. And each step is killing him he realizes. He stops when he comes in touching distance of the brick wall, and leans back against it, emitting a tired groan. He looks down to his jeans, taking in the dirt, the stains, and rips. His mother would kill him. Even worse Kurt would kill him. They had been a gift from Kurt after their first family Christmas. Along with a complementing Designer shirt, both of which had been, to Finn's surprise, comfortable and loose and not at all like Kurt's style. Finn had told him as much, and after a huff and dismissive wave that said 'Details Details', Kurt went into a rant about the jeans being John Varvatos and the shirt Dsquared. Or is it Johnsquared and Varvatos D?

The words continue to blur in Finn's mind and he blinks rapidly. Kurt. Kurt.

"Fuck!" and he stands because he had forgotten about Kurt. His step brother. Who he had to pick up.

He continues, limping to a door that he had failed to notice but is close. And closer than anything else and really his head is killing him but he's not bleeding from there surprisingly so he does not worry. But he really does not want to walk anymore. And maybe the door is unlocked. He hopes.

He tries the knob, and curses when it fails to budge.

He starts knocking. And he thinks he's knocking loud enough but then realizes that no one's coming.

So he's hitting harder, ignoring the soreness in the movement. 'Like a sledge hammer' is the thought his mind conceives.

And he continues. And no one is coming.

But he doesn't want to walk anymore.

So he continues.

And then falls forward when the door opens because at some point Finn had pressed all of himself against the door.

And someone catches him, Finn realizes.

But his weight is too much and both collapse to the ground in a loud thud.

Both groan in pain.

And despite the situation Finn remembers enough of who he is to mutter a "sorry". He pushes himself off; rolling to the side of the guy-Finn soon realizes is in fact a guy.

"Sorry" he says again, breathe laboring. But he feels better because he's inside; And lying down on a flat surface.

A/N Read and Review, and please be patient with my weird and quirky style of writing.


End file.
